Reunion
by goldenspringtime
Summary: John and Bobby meet again 10 years after Alcatraz. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Summery: John and Bobby met again 10 years after Alcatraz. No slash.

A/N: So I was watching X2 again and somehow this sort of tumbled out, read it and let me know what you think.

Bobby opened eyes his eyes slightly, only for a large headache to barge into his head. He closed his eyes immediately but that only lessened the pain slightly.

"I guess that answers my question of how's your head." Bobby frowned he knew that voice, he opened his eyes and kept them open despite the increase in pain, he gasped as he saw him.

"John?" He hadn't seen him since Alcatraz...when John had tried to kill him. He had thought and everyone had thought that John was dead. Bobby had felt a little guilty about it for awhile, after all he had knocked him out, but he hadn't known that the island was about to be ripped apart. He looked different, the last time he had seen him he had had blond hair and now his hair was dyed a dark brown nearly black color, but was not unnatural looking, and his hair style was conservative. His face had a few more lines on it then he remembered then again it had been about 10 years since he had last seen him.

"Hey Bobby." he said his face straight which made it hard to tell what he was thinking. Bobby winced again as the pain reasserted itself reminding him of it it's presence. A pill bottle was handed to him and a glass of water was put on the beside table besides him.. Bobby blinked blankly between the two items for a few moments before he understood what was supposed to to. He popped the top of the pill bottle and shook out some pills. He tried to put the pill bottle back on the table but he winced as the pain told him that wasn't going to happen. The John took the pill bottle from him. Bobby starred at the pills in his hands. He didn't trust him, not after what had happened last time but his head hurt and he supposed it couldn't get much worse.

He grimaced as he forced himself to sit in an upright position. John looked concerned, Bobby wanted to analyze that more but decided to postpone it or any other kind of hard thinking until his headache was at least muted. He found the glass of water in his hand and he tilted his head back and took the pills and washed it down with the water. He head was still throbbing and Bobby closed his eyes again and slumped slowly back into was he realized was probably a bed, it was very soft.

"Bobby." he heard quietly after a few minutes. He shook his head even the quiet volume made his headache worse. He absently heard movement, his headache slowly started to dull bit by bit until he finally able to think. John was alive, John had him, how in the world did John have him? He had been on a mission for the professor, trying to stop the brotherhood who had in the last ten years had gained quite a few followers especially since it was revealed that the cure had only been temporary. The last thing he remembered was being hit on the head with a desk by a telekinetic. He raised his hand to to forehead and found his head was wrapped in gauze. Bobby had gone alone since there had been several other attacks happening at the same time, he had been outnumbered and honestly he had thought he was going to die.

"Are you hungry?" Bobby jumped he had been so distracted by his thoughts he hadn't heard him approach. Bobby looked at him again in confusion. Was John part of the brotherhood? He hadn't been one of the one's he was fighting, but maybe he was reinforcements?

"Are you still part of the brotherhood?" he shook his head.

"No, I stopped being part of the brotherhood after Alcatraz."

"Why?" John starred at him for a long moment before answering.

"I didn't fit in there either." He frowned as he remembered Johns growl of rage as he was fading into unconsciousness.

"Did...Did you save me?" John bit his lip but nodded.

"Why? I mean the last time we saw each other you tried to kill me." Bobby meant to put more anger in it but mostly he was confused.

"Bobby it's been nearly 10 years." he shook his head still confused.

"What's changed?"

"Are you hungry?" John asked instead. Bobby frowned again.

"What-?"

"You've been out for 15 hours." Really he had been out that long? Then he shook his head he wasn't going to let John distract him.

"John. What have you been doing in the last 10 years?" John shook his head..

"That's not important." Bobby scoffed.

"Right, what you've been doing in the last 10 years during which I thought you were dead weren't important." he said shaking his head slightly, his expression derisive.

"Bobby...I don't want to get into this." John said his eyes flaring, showing his first glance at the friend he remembered.

"I do!" Bobby took in deep breath "At least tell me why you saved me."

"I...I didn't know it was you." John admitted, Bobby frowned.

"You were here for another reason but you're not part of the brotherhood." his eyes flared again.

"Far from it."

"Why were you here then?" John stood up.

"I'm going to go get you some food." he left the room and Bobby heard a click, he sighed in frustration. He wanted to know the answer, but apparently John exactly was not forth coming. Why would John already have been there? The brotherhood had been attacking a small group of mutants, as far as he knew they weren't active in the mutant war one way or another. Why they were even on the brotherhood radar he had no idea. What connection could John had to a neutral mutant group? John had never been the neutral type, always one to fight for what ever cause or reason he could think about. His thoughts were interrupted again as the door opened, Bobby looked up expecting to see John but saw a small child instead.

Review please :)

A/N: It's not going to be a very long story just 2-4 chapters depending on interest and input from my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Bobby looked up expecting to see John but instead saw a small child. A boy no older then 10 was standing in the doorway looking at him. Bobby frowned, why was this kid here? He stepped forward quickly after a few moments of hesitation.

"Are you...part of the X-Men?" Bobby nodded, the kid looked at him intensely.

"Yes." maybe it was cheap since he was just a kid, but he wanted to know.

"Did you see the man that left my room?" the kid looked around the room nervously before nodded his head.

"Do you know who he is?" he looked around again then nodded again.

"Will you tell me?" the kid starred at him for a long moment before backing up a few feet.

"I shouldn't be in here, if he finds out I'm going to get in so much trouble."

"It's okay I won't tell him." the kid shook his head vigorously though and left the room in a rush. Bobby sighed, so close to figuring out what was going on and yet so far. The door opened again, he was hoping it was the kid again ready to tell him what was going on but it was John. Although it wasn't all bad because John had a very edible looking sandwich with him. At the sight his mouth started to water, his stomach rumbled a bit, he hadn't eaten in over 19 hours he was well overdue for some food. John put the sandwich down on the beside table again and Bobby resisted the urge to pick it up.

"What are you going to do with me?" Bobby asked as he started to think that maybe John wasn't telling the truth, it wouldn't be the first time. He asked his question to Johns back, because after he had put down the sandwich John had started heading back out of the room. John paused, and turned around.

"You won't be harmed." he said calmly. "As soon as you're feeling better you can go back."

"John-" John held up his hand.

"Bobby just...just leave it alone." he said and walked back out the door closing it behind him. Bobby starred at the closed door for a moments before his stomach growled again this time louder. Bobby opened the sandwich and smiled, even after ten years John still remembered how to make sandwiches the way he liked them. He put the sandwich back together and took a large bite out of it, it was good too, he quickly demolished the sandwich. When he was finished he frowned and started going through his pockets looking for his communications device and couldn't find it They were going to be worried about him, especially if what John said was correct and he had been out of communication for 15 hours. Especially since he had been so close to dying in the first place.

To avoid thinking about how much the X-men was probably worrying about him he focused on why John had been there in the first place. He got up off the bed and made his way over to the door only to find it locked from the outside. Bobby grimaced and made his way back to the bed. He tried to figure it out for a few hours, during which he went back to lying down on the bed. He had started to fall asleep again when the door opened again. He forced himself to wake up and sit up again.

"Where's is it?!" He demanded immediately. John looked at him confused.

"Where is what?" before Bobby could ask again John looked like he understood and took it out of his pocket.

"Are you holding me captive?" Bobby asked heatedly. John shook his head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down again on the chair in front of him.

"If I'm not a captive does that mean I can go?" he asked suspiciously. John looked him over with his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again not answering the question.

"I'm fine, can I go?" John stared at him for a long moment, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah you can go." he slowly nodded again as he got up from his chair again. "Follow me." Bobby got up on his feet again and followed him out of the room. He blinked as he looked at a completely blank space where there would usually be a family room's furniture. Except that he caught the sight of a sleeping bag that looked like it had been hastily shoved into a corner. Bobby frowned as he lost sight of it as they made their way up the stairs. The room on the other side of the stairs was a kitchen. The places where a fridge, and stove would normally be were empty. Bobby turned his gaze to John even more confused and curious. They made their way through a hallway and he saw yet another blank room, he paused as John opened the front door.

"John...John are you squatting here?" he asked as the thought came into his mind. John froze and then turned around.

"Bobby...it's time for you to go." he said and gestured for Bobby to leave. He should leave, he knew he should, John was offering him the chance to leave and walk away which he should take. Even though John had told him he wouldn't be harmed, John wasn't exactly know for his virtue. Besides the fact that he should go and tell the X-men that he was still alive, but he was just so curious. Besides if John was still a threat then he needed to know he told himself.

"John."

"Bobby, don't." John interrupted again.

"I need to know John...are you still a threat...you were in the brotherhood you killed people." John glared at him but at the same time he looked sad.

"Bobby you need to go now!" He yelled.

"John!"

"Daddy what is he talking about?" Bobby heard a voice say from behind him and his eyes widened.

Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :)

John eyes closed tightly for a moment and Bobby could tell that he was angry, but trying not to show it. He looked to the speaker and saw it was the same boy from earlier looking between him and Bobby.

"Joshua you were supposed to stay in your room." John told him tiredly. The word Joshua had used earlier sunk into his head. Daddy...John was the kid's father. John had never been the kind of guy he thought would ever have children. He was loud, boisterous, and not incredibly responsible.

John closed his eyes for a long moment and then opened them.

"Daddy?" Joshua asked again. John turned to Bobby and his could the anger in his eyes.

"Get out." he told him sharply. But Bobby brain still hadn't quite finishing processing the thought yet.

"He's your son...the mutant group is your family?" he asked shocked.

"John." Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice which happened to be a very pretty women with her long blond hair tied up in a pony tail and completely unfamiliar to him. "We should tell them, they _all_ deserve to know." John looked at him angrily then at her and then nodded.

"Gather all the children up, I have to take care of him first." Take care of him? What did that mean he thought a little apprehensively? He had beaten him the last time they had fought but he was surrounded by...John's family. John gestured him to go outside again and this time Bobby went, knowing that if he didn't John was pretty going to get angrier. John closed the door and turned to him.

"Get in the car." Bobby turned his eyes to the drive where a blue beat up old junker was sitting.

"You're not going to drive off into the middle of nowhere and shoot me are you?" he asked half as a joke and half because he was worried that John would actually do that.

"We have to talk and I have to get somewhere where they can pick you up; I figure that we can kill 2 birds with one stone." Bobby nodded, he would go with him but wasn't going to let his guard down, he made his way to other side of the car and sat down. John sat down a moment later and turned the key, it didn't exactly start smoothly but John pulled out and started driving anyways. Bobby caught the For Sale sign in the Lawn before they pulled out, that put some more credence to the fact that they had been squatting. Bobby watched over John's face very intensely trying to see if he was going to talk or if he was going to try to kill him. He much rather talk at the moment. John kept his focus on the road though and didn't really seem intent on talking, eventually Bobby lost his patience.

"John!" he said, and John flicked his eyes to him then back on the road.

"Just let me get there first." he said instead and kept driving until he pulled into a large mostly empty parking lot.

"This wide enough for the jet?" he asked. Bobby looked around and nodded.

"Now can we talk?" he asked, John looked around at the parking lot for another long minute then nodded.

"What do you want to know first?" John asked not looking at him. Bobby swallowed, wondering if John didn't like his question if he would get violent.

"Are they your family?" John nodded still not looking at him.

"Biologically only one of them is, but I consider them all my children." Bobby nodded.

"How do you survive Alcatraz?" he asked, it wasn't the question he planned on asking but it was still one he wanted to know the answer of.

"You mean after you knocked me out?" showing a hint of fire again.

"I mean after you tried to kill me." Bobby shot back, John nodded the fire going out again.

"Someone...someone decided to carry me out of there." there sounded like more of a story there but he decided to ask another question first.

"How did you end up like this?"

"I thought you would like this; I mean I'm not hurting anyone anymore."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're not hurting anyone, I just never thought of you as the family man type." John surprised him by laughing.

"Yeah I never thought I would be the family type either." He wasn't sure how to ask the question so he just spit it out.

"Why didn't you go back to the brotherhood?" John stared at the ground for a long time.

"Remember how I said someone carried me out?" Bobby nodded but John hadn't waited for a response before going on. "They carried me out because at the time Magneto and Mystique were both cured at the time and I was the highest class mutant there was. They saved me so I could lead the brotherhood."

"Did you?" Bobby asked, John slowly shook his head, then laughed bitterly "I didn't like responsibility." he said with a shake of his head. Bobby gave him an incredulous look he was a father. John laughed again.

"Yeah I know." he sobered up and looked at him.

"Bobby I have to ask you a favor." he said seriously. Bobby brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Don't" he shook his head "Tell." he shook his head again. "Anyone I'm alive." Bobby opened his mouth to argue.

"Please." John asked his eyes earnest. Bobby opened his mouth again "After I told the guy who saved me that I had no intention of leading the brotherhood they labeled me a traitor, and one thing the brotherhood really doesn't like is traitors. I've been able to hide for awhile but they found me...again."

"So what your plan is to run from the brotherhood for the rest of your life?" Bobby asked. John smiled bitterly.

"It's not exactly ideal but I'm what I got."

"Maybe you could come back?" Bobby blurted out without really event thinking. John kept the bitter smile on his face.

"I tried to kill you Bobby. I helped Magneto throw fiery cars at you and the rest of the X-Men. I'm wanted by both the Government and the Brotherhood. I really doubt the X-Men would be into helping me." Bobby nodded, John was probably right, he wasn't even sure why he had suggested it in the first place except that this John...this John was different. He wasn't full to the brim with the fire that made him want to burn everything around him. He was much more grounded much more...like his friend used to be, only even more calm then that. Part of wanted to help him even though John had tried to kill him, after all it wasn't just him that he would be helping. He got caught up in that train of thought and then asked.

"You said they're not all your children?" John nodded and looked away again.

"Where do the rest of them come from?" Bobby asked, worried about where John was coming up with the children.

"They're kids who were abandoned like me, thrown out, tossed away, or hurt just because of their mutations." the fire simmered in his eyes and he could tell how John felt about that, Bobby didn't like it much either for that matter. "They're the kind that most other humans would call dangerous, some did some bad things in their past, like me and Emma, some even hated humans too." Bobby frowned.

"So your reforming them?" he asked, John sighed.

"Being angry all the time...it's no fun, it consumes you and turns you into...a husk...it's difficult to attach to others in any kind of meaningful way if all you are is anger and aggression. We teach the kids how to deal with their anger in more productive ways. Me and Emma along with some of our kids are wanted by the law for things we've done in the past." so that was a yes then. Who would have ever thought that John the guy who picked the brotherhood and had tried to kill him at Alcatraz would be leading other in reforming themselves. John sighed.

"Look if you have to tell Xavier then tell him. If you have to tell some others tell them as well but try to keep the people who know down to a minimum, because the more people who know the more dangerous it is for me and my family." Bobby shouldn't keep it a secret, John had killed people, no matter how sorry he was now and what he was doing to help others it didn't erase the fact that he had killed people. Still John used to be his friend, and he had trouble putting him in trouble. Especially when he knew that John was over being an overly destructive person and he was helping other to overcome it as well. Bobby nodded, he would keep John secret, he would only tell the professor and let him tell who he deemed necessary. John smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bobby." Bobby smiled slightly back.

"No problem." John smiled a little awkwardly.

"Would you mind giving me 15 minutes before you call them?" Bobby nodded, that wouldn't be a problem, he had a feeling that meant this conversation was wrapping up he had a few more things more to say before they parted ways.

"Thanks for saving my life." John smiled "I mean even though you didn't know it was me, I still would have died if you hadn't saved me." John nodded then bit his lip.

"Thanks for not killing me at Alcatraz." Bobby nodded then grinned.

"I can't believe you're a father." John laughed as well, and for a moment it was like the two of them had gone back in time to when they had been kids; before John had walked away from the X-Men before John had let the anger overtake him.

"Well Iceman I've got to go back, my family's waiting for me, I've got to tell them the truth" the smile faded from his face "..I mean some of them already know but not all of them." Bobby felt like he should say he was sorry, but the kids had a right to know why they were running all the time. He took that as his cue to leave the car, and he did, he shut the car door and leaned on it making sure that John didn't leave quite yet.

"You take care of yourself John." he said, and John smiled.

"You too Iceman." Bobby backed away from the car and watched as it drove off into the distance. He wondered if he was ever going to come across him again, and he a big part of him wanted the answer to be yes.

The End

Review please and let me know what you think about it. :)


End file.
